Two Faced
by SoraMoody
Summary: Buffy meets the WITCH girls but both sides think the others bad. Buffy goes to Giles for more info, then five girls come to Sunnydale High! What either side realises is that if they don't know the truth than they can't defeat Phobos. CHAP 3 UP! REVEIW!
1. I Bruise Easily

**I Bruise Easily**

**Discliamer:** _I do not own any of the carachters from Buffy or WITCH. If some of the charries in this story are not from either show then they are mine. Thanx!_

* * *

"Water!" A cry came from the teenager as she was hit with a load of water from all the puddles.

"Hey, your paying for new make up!" The slayer shouted as she backfliped down the alley. This was when Angel was meant to appear. Buffy thought sadly, but he's in LA. Leaping to her feet, she slipped as a load of wind suddenly gushed her forward. Spinning around she noticed she was surrounded.

A purple haired girl flew around her. Such a bad fasion statement, Buffy thought as the girl's skirt flew back to reveal to long dancing legs. The girl had a pair of tiny wings that held her in the air.

"Oh come on, my sister knows better fasion than you!" She teased. This angered the little pixie, who flew up above her and held her hands above her head.

"Air, come!" Hay Lin cried as the wind forced the Slayer back to the floor. Another pixie with a red bob came behind her, followed by a gush of fire from the dark skinned one. Turning to take them all in she quickly deviced a plan to escape.

1, 2, 3... Suddenly she backflipped, but never landed. Struggling in mid air she realised that two strong weeds had grown out of the ground at lightening speed and caught her. Breathing hard, she went limp, trying to figure out how this was possible. She was hanging upside down and all the blood was rushing to her head.

"Don't even try to escape." The blonde sneered. "Told you guys, you can't defeat anyone without me. I'm simple the best!" She explained to the others. This pixie, Buffy noticed, was the most fasionable. With her long golden locks and fair face, she had an innocent look.

"Shut it Corny!" The red bob moaned.

Corny went red with anger. "DON'T CALL ME CORNY!" She screamed and shot the weeds at Will. The green stems grasped the teenager around the waist and neck. But the ones holding Buffy didn't falter.

Suddenly rocks blocks either entrance to the alley. They came tumbling thick and fast.

"Cornelia, leave Will alone." The purple haired one sighed.

"No, Hay Lin, she started it." Cornelia flung her over her shoulder.

Oh my God, there's another Cordelia on the loose. Wait till Xander hear's about this! Buffy grinned.

"Wind, come!" Hay Lin shouted as the storm started. The weeds weren't as strong as it seemed and Buffy was thrown against the wall. Catching hold of the balacany, she held on tightly till the green stems lost grip. Flipping over the metal bars she looked back, but in that second the five fairies were beside her again.

Crashing through the glass window, she lifted the low coffee table and held it in front of her like a sheild. The varnished wood covered her front but the fairy called Hay Lin manged to get around the back. Then the wood turned burning hot and started to smoke. Uh Oh, Buffy thought as she swung around and chucked the burning table at Hay Lin.

Hay Lin dodged.

Will was still screaming outside as the rain and lightening slashed through the sky. It was quite terrifing for the young girl, Buffy guessed. Then, realising that the teenagers were distracted, she jumped over the burning table and jumped out of the window.

The smash made everyone jump. Relising they'd lost the girl, they all scattered. Cornelia's mood hadn't improved so when she snapped her fingers, she watched Will fall to the ground. Sadly she didn't hear the smack. Slowly she wondered over to the window, and then just leaned on the balacony.

How did that girl know so much? She hadn't seemed to badly hurt after that battle, even though she had suffered some really bad shots. The worst thing that had happened had been the fact that she had messed up her hair. Laughing at the fact the Slayer had insulted Hay Lin, Cornelia watched Will look around the alley.

Probaly searching for another portal she groaned. Sighing she turned around and then screamed!

"Hello honey!" The grusome monster grinned.

* * *

_Hope you like it! Carry on reading to see who Corny's met!_


	2. Confused

**Confused**

Gasping, Buffy ran through the libery doors. Before her sat Giles, her old Watcher, Xander and Williow.

"Buffster, my slayer!" Xander grinned, jumping up. Giles looked up from the huge book he was reading and shook his head. Shifting his glasses, he stood up.

Willow looked up from the libery computer and shrugged.

"So, what's the news?" Willow asked.

"Buffy, these 'creatures' you saw last night. Take us through the fight..." Giles inturrupted.

"They were these small, pixies..." Buffy started, Xander snickered. "It's the truth!" Giles nodded for the Slayer to continue. "They flew so I really had no chance! They powers like... the elements. A blonde haired girl called Cornelia, she had the power of earth. She seemed to be the leader or she was just a right-" Suddenly Xander put his hand over her mouth.

There was a bleep and Giles toke out his moblie.

"GILE'S HAS A MOBILE?" The teenagers' cried. Shrugging, the Watcher flipped open the mobile.

HI GUYS, C U LATER, GOT CHEERLEADERS PRAT. CORDYxXx

"Cornelia and Cordelia? This is gonna be fun." Xander grinned.

"There was also Hay Lin, a light skinned fairy with the power of Wind. She got pissed off at me cause I said she had bad fasion. Oh come on, she wore a purple skirt tied with a piece of string!" Buffy sighed, "And then there was a brunette, Irma. She was water. Then Will, dunno what she was."

Giles turned around to face Willow.

"Search 'Evil' and 'Yah Lin'." He said, waving his hand at the computor. Buffy stared at him.

"Why evil, do you think their from the hell mouth?" Buffy quizzed, smoothing out her skirt. "Cause they really didn't look it." Picking up her hair, she pulled it into a bobble.

Suddenly a dark brunette charged through the libery doors and, tripping over a pile of books, she fell into Xander's arms. Groaning she quickly gathered herself up. The grin on Xander's face made her own fell drop.

"Don't you dare even think about it!" She heaved. Pushing past the boy she ran to Buffy. "Oh my God, did you hear about the five new exchange students? I mean, talk about fasionable, one even has the same name as me. Her long blonde her is so cool!" Cordy gasped.

"Two Cordy's?" Xander swooned, "I'm in heaven." Buffy and Willow both laughed as Cordelia punched him.

Buffy wondered over to the red haired girl and asked if she had any more infomation. Willow shook her head.

"Yah Lin... Evil... Nope." The genius shrugged.

"Hey, did you just say Hay Lin?" Cordy suddenly asked.

"No, Yah Lin... Why?" Cordy shrugged.

"Gossip is that this girl, hay Lin, is one of the exchange students." Everyone stared at her. Buffy slowly walked up to Giles and checked the book he was reading. 'Evil' by Yah Lin. Gently whacking her head, she turned to Cordelia.

"Are you sure this fasionable girl is called CORDelia? Not CORNelia?" Buffy questioned. Cordelia shrugged, Giles swung around.

Then Angel smashed through the libery window.

* * *

_Great, please read and reveiw!_

_SoraMoody_


	3. Strange Kids

**Chapter 3: Strange Kids**

**COUPLES:  
**Buffy/Caleb

Corny/Angel

Caleb/Corny

Willow/Phobos

* * *

"Angel!" Buffy cried as she ran to the vampire. He stepped through the glass, and picked up the brick that had smashed the libery window. Shrugging his apology, he place his arms around the Slayer. Giles just shook his head and turned back to the book.

"GILES, I FOUND SOMETHING!" Willow screamed. Everyone ran to the computer genuis and crowded around her.

"So someone update me on the news then." Angel grinned, his arms still around Buffy.

"Yeah, and me!" Cordy gasped. Xander had just pushed her into the table and knocked the air out if her.

"The Heart of Kandracur, whose Keeper is a 13 year old name Will. They, the Guardians of the Veil, battle against the evil Prince Phobos in Meridian." Buffy let out a small giggle.

"Sounds like something out of a comic, is this a joke?" Giles shook his head, "Then who the hell is this evil Prince Phobos?" She turned to Angel, who was over a thousend years old and had once been known as the evil vampire, Anglus. But he just shook his head.

Buffy frowned. The vampire was quiet tonight, was he hiding something from her? Last time he had been so quiet had been when she had first met him. He had spoken in riddles and confusing her, had enabled her to stay safe. And why hadn't he used the door? Hum...

"A heart? You mean, like that beating bloody thing in us?" Cordelia mumbled. Giles shook his head.

"The Heart of Kandracur is a ball of power encased in glass. It is surported by some special metal." He held up the book with the illustartion of the 'Heart'.

Angel tensed.

Giles then flipped the page to show a photo of six girls. Each girl wore a top and skirt just like the pixies Buffy had encountered.

"What do you mean? These girls are some type of... Slayer?" Xander grinned. Buffy's colour rose with anger, Angel gripped her shoulders before she lunged for him.

"These girls, but they're just teenagers." Angel started, "I saved that blonde one from Spike last night." Buffy turned towards him, her fists clenched.

"WHAT!" She fumed.

"Uh, Angel's in trouble." Xander sneered.

"Whoa, let me finish!" Angel stepped back with his arms up. "Last night I was looking for you Buffy. You told me to meet you in the alley at sunset. But you weren't there. I went through old Smith's house, tailing Spike, he got in through a smashed window."

"I thought vampires couldn't enter houses unless invited?" Willow quizzed. Angel nodded.

"That's true. But there was a dark skinned teenager there, I think she was to scared of Spike to say no when he asked her to let him in. She proble thought I was with him." Angel continued. Buffy shook her head.

"I left just before that I guess. I broke the window." Everyone turned to her, Buffy never made a mission more painful then it had to be. Shrugging she just turned back to the book. "So, whose Yah Lin then?" But no-one was listening now, outside the wind stood the five girls of whom they had just spoken about.

Everyone went silent as they listened to the girls speaking. An over head light shone down on them as the libery clock chimed 3am.

"Right, let's meet here tomorrow morning. I wanna check for portals." Will commanded outside the window.

"What time Will?" Irma yawned.

"7:00."

"Will! It's 3 now, school doesn't start till like, 9!" Cornelia moaned.

"That's my girl." Cordy whispered.

"Corny, after what you did you me tonight, you don't deserve to have a choice." Will explained. Suddenly the walls of the libery shook and there was a scream.

Then silence.

* * *

_Thanks for not reveiwing! NOT! Please reveiw, no matter how terrible. Or I will not carry on..._


End file.
